You can let go
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: El no regreso, ella se decidió por mi y ahora que regresaba le demostraría que por fin mi mujer lo había dejado ir.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí con nueva historia son solo dos capitulos. Aclaro no es que Jake sea mi favorito solo que mi cabecita se lleno de ideas. Espero les guste.

**YOU CAN LET GO**

Otra noche de guardia, pero no me podía quejar cuando lo hacia por el gran amor de mi vida.

"_ya deja de estar de empalagoso" _se quejo Embry

"_señor alfa es un poco sentimental" _Quil le siguió el juego

"_los dos se quedaran a patrullar toda la noche" _sonreí en mi forma lobuna_ "que lastima que no podrán ver a sus niñas" _los dos resoplaron

No me gustaba nada esto de ser alfa pero era mi destino además que fue necesario para poder proteger mi corazón.

"_eso si fue cursi Jake" _Seth corría a mi lado_ "tu corazón, que nena te oíste" _en sus pensamientos ví la imagen de mi niña, si ella era mi corazón la única razón por la que vivía la que medio todo.

"y hablando de tu corazón, que le vas a dar por su aniversario" todos los demás se unieron a este pensamiento _"ya le has hecho de todo las ideas se te están acabando ¿no?" _lo malo de mi mujer era que ella tenía todo.

"_¿malo? Yo te llamo hombre con suerte. No conozco una sola mujer como la tuya" _claro que solo había una como ella.

"_si hasta Emmy pide cosas" _todos nos reímos del podré Embry, Emily Uley era una bebe de 1 año y ya mostraba su personalidad

"_ella pide y tu le das, el otro día hable con Sam y me dijo que estaba pensando en enviar unos meses a Emily y la pequeña a la reserva de los makah para no dejar que maleduques a su hija" _Embry jadeó.

Este era el resultado se las improntas el primero fue Sam con Emily, Quil con Claire (de 12 años), Jared con Kim, Paul y mi hermana Rachel, Embry y Emily-hija, Leah y Dean, yo no fui la excepción pero no funciono como en los demás claro que me preocupa el bienestar de Angela pero no era con ella con quien quería estar, me resistí mi cabeza decía pero mi corazón mando.

"_tierra llamando al Sr. Alfa" _la burla de Seth me regreso, aprendí tantas cosas como líder de la manada y una de ella fue a bloquear algunos de mis pensamientos. _"Jacob"_

"_que quieres Clearwater"_ refunfuñe a veces me molestaba cuando me hablaban fuerte.

"_ya se puso gruñón, vete a casa Quil y yo vigilaremos" _le di al razón, últimamente tenia cambios de humor drásticos.

Corrí a casa, pensando en estos casi 10 años, en como llego ella a mi, en como me enamore, 10 años se dicen fácil pero no lo son cuando están llenos de adrenalina -como los llama mi niña- o como yo los llamo fenómenos.

Recodar sus ojos vacíos, cuando trajo las motocicletas para que las arreglara, la forma en que se rodeaba con los brazos, me daba tristeza y mucha rabía ese estupido la dejo destrozada, pero yo le enseñe a dejarlo ir.

Cuando me permitió enseñarle como deshacerse de ese recuerdo doloroso fue el mejor día de mi vida, nuestro primer beso -suspire como niña- a pesar de que la situación no era la indicada fue especial, -escapábamos de la vampira loca que ansiaba su sangre- luego cuando me acepto como su novio, mi suegro dijo que eso tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. Vino a mi cabeza el momento en que ví a Angela con otros ojos, mi niña me conoce tan bien que supo lo que pasaba cuando pronuncio "es ella, ella es para ti y no me interpondré" mi corazón comenzó la batalla contra mi cabeza, o con aquello que quería alejarme de mi razón de existir; sigo sin comprender como pude con la impronta pero me alegro ahora Angela es una amiga muy querida y la proteger contra todo pero solo eso.

Ya superado ese obstáculo comprendimos que nuestro destino era estar juntos a veces veía en sus ojos que lo recordaba, pero jamás le dije que lo sabía. Termino la preparatoria y se iba a la universidad, en un arranque le pedí que se casara conmigo, conocía el miedo que le infundaron por el pero yo necesitaba tener algo a que aferrarme, ella podía encontrar a alguien mejor necesitaba sentirla en verdad mía, para sorpresa de todos dijo SI, era un compromiso solo eso, la boda sería después de la universidad, pero no importaba cuando solo importaba que me amaba tanto que supero el miedo al matrimonio.

La luz del porche estaba encendida y una hermosa mujer me esperaba sentada en las escaleras, salí de fase me puse el pantalón y me acerque a mi hogar.

-hola- la salude mientras me acercaba

-hola- me regalo una sonrisa hermosa -creo que merezco mas que un "hola"

-que te parece un beso- ya estaba frente a ella -eso te gusta

-si eso estaría bien- entonces la besé, la sentí sonreír sobre mis labios, el beso duro hasta que recordé que hacía frío y ella se podía enfermar

-vamos adentro hace frío- le dí la mano pero ella se negó a tomarla -¿Qué?

-veamos las estrellas- hizo un adorable pucherito -hoy se ven todas las constelaciones

Voltee al cielo, las constelaciones se veían y la luna llena daba un hermoso panorama me senté un escalón debajo de ella y recargue mi cabeza en sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. ¿Qué podía regalarle a un ser tan extraordinario? Ella se merecía todas la estrellas, la luna, todo.

-como te fue en el taller- susurro para no romper la tranquilidad del momento

-bien pero tendré que ir a Olympia Paul no podrá ir mañana- sentí como besaba mi cabello

-pero vas y regresas ¿verdad?

-no lo se amor- torcí la boca, lo malo de ser el dueño de cuatro talleres era que debes en cuando tenia que visitarlos y peor a un era que estaban lejos de casa -tiene un mes que no voy-

-bueno es tu trabajo aunque no me guste dormir sin ti- acaricio mi cara -te vez cansado

-no, estoy bien- tome su mano y la bese

-no me gusta que trabajes tanto y me refiero a tus dos trabajos- sonó enojada, no era necesario verla para saber que me estaba lanzando miradas de reproche

-tengo que hacerlo por que mi mayor trabajo es cuidarte- bese su pierna

-y como yo tengo el trabajo de cuidar del jefe, el señor alfa y mi esposo te digo que entremos a que descanses- sonreí

-pero dijiste que querías ver el cielo- importaba mas lo que ella quería que lo que yo necesitaba

-Jacob Black adentro ahora- gruño. Como resorte me pare, cuando la ví estaba sonriendo -vamos a dormir

-vamos a la recamara pero no a dormir- levanto las cejas y sonrío

Apenas llegamos al cuarto la tome en mis brazos para poder besarla, si necesitaba de algo era de ella. Comencé a besar su cuello y ella ya estaba desabrochando mis pantalones, eso me dejaba en desventaja por que ella traía mas ropa. Pero me deshice de las estorbosas prendas, aun me sentía como un adolescente cuando estaba con mi mujer, incapaz de resistir con solo un beso de ella en mi pecho, sentía que explotaba.

-te amo- susurro

-te amo, por favor veme- ella obedeció sus ojos brillaban de placer y se abrieron en el momento en que entre en ella -esta es la mejor forma de descansar.

Comencé a moverme despacio para torturarnos a ambos, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, pero jamás me aria daño, apresure mis movimientos, mi niña suspiraba mi nombre una y otra vez, cambie posiciones colocándola encima, enseguida busco su ritmo y yo solo me deje. El clímax nos azoto sin misericordia.

-amor- la llame cuando recupere el control en mi cuerpo -mi niña- su pequeño cuerpo descansaba sobre el mío

-mmm- fue todo le que recibí como contestación

-se me olvido usar condón- todavía no hablábamos de hijos. Pero si acordamos cuidarnos hasta que lo decidiéramos.

-creo que es un poco tarde- tome su barbilla para que me viera los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se mordió el labio -Isabella Black contesta

-yo… no quería decírtelo así

-decirme ¿Qué?- la presione me imaginaba a que se refería

-recuerdas el día de navidad- asentí -los dos estábamos un poco… ¿apurados? y no nos cuidamos- fijo su vista en mi boca

-amor que quieres decir, por favor dilo sin rodeos- pedí, casi suplique

-ayer fui al medico y me dijo que tengo cinco semanas de embarazo- susurro pero mi oído desarrollado me ayudo a entender claro

-cinco semanas de embarazo- busque sus ojos -cuando pensabas decirlo

-mi vida no fue mi intención, se que teníamos que hablarlo pero… yo

-calla- puse un dedo en sus rojos y encantadores labios -si tuviera que haber culpables seriamos los dos- asintió se veía un poco triste -pero no hay culpa que sentir, mi amor esto es una alegría incomparable

-pero… quedamos en hablarlo antes

-si, pero te diré un secreto- bese su nariz -lo prometí por que era lo que tu querías que yo siempre he deseado un bebe tuyo y mío

-entonces ¿eres feliz?- una enorme sonrisa se formo en su carita

-muy feliz- la baje de mi cuerpo y salí de la cama

-¿adonde vas?- me vio confundida

Pero no le conteste, llegue a la sala tome el teléfono y marque, solo dieron dos timbrazos cuando respondieron

-quien

-Voy a ser papá- grite

…

Todos me felicitaron, y yo mas feliz no podía estar, Papá casi lloro del gusto las chicas corrieron a casa a ver a Bella. El cielo no podía darme mas felicidad en este momento.

En la noche los pensamientos de todos era lo mismo. _"por fin Jake pensamos que eras estéril"_ después de los buenos deseos vinieron las burlas

"_ahora entiendo tus cambios estas embarazado" _dudaba que se calmaran

"_chicos" _el llamado de Sam nos preocupó pero casi me muero cunado vi el porque de su alarma. Frente a el estaba un chupa sangre y no cualquiera era Edward Cullen

_Por favor díganme si les gusto o si no también el martes subo el segundo y ultimo. _

_Besos Anahi_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el desenlace de esta historia, espero les guste

**YOU CAN LET GO**

_Frente a el estaba un chupasangre y no cualquiera era Edward Cullen _

Corrí con todos los demás siguiéndome vi gracias a Sam el rostro del Vampiro ¿que le sorprendía? El estuvo cuando el tratado se hizo, el ya había visto a licántropos.

-no estoy rompiendo el tratado perro- Sam no lo dejaba pasar

"_Sam si no hace nada déjalo no quiero una pelea" _le ordene

"_yo… Jake" _algo me estaba ocultando

-esto es tierra de nadie- trataba de pasar

"_vete no se que haces aquí, no hay nada para ti por ese camino" _entonces sus pensamientos lo traicionaron el camino que Sam protegía era el que llevaba a mi casa, mis zancadas se hicieron mas grandes, me urgía llegar.

Ella estaba en casa, un miedo que jamás sentí se apodero de mi. Ya que no estaba seguro que ella lo hubiera olvidado, maldita sea podría correr a sus brazos. Cuando le pedí ser parte de su vida, me lo advirtió _"no estoy completa, no soy un carro al que puedes reparar"_ aun así se lo pedí, ¿por que ahora? ya habían pasado diez años ¿Por qué justo ahora?

"_tranquilo Jake" _Leah venia flanqueándome _"Ella te ama, te lo a dicho, la conoces sabes que no miente"_

"_el problema no es que mienta, la conozco y se que el forma parte de ella"_

"_se quedara contigo, jamás lo dudes" _Seth siempre tan positivo.-

Entonces sentimos el hedor, en dos zancadas me posicione frente a Sam, el chupasangre fijo sus ojos en los seis lobos que estaban detrás de mi.

-no busco pelea, soy un Cullen-

"_se quien eres" _le conteste

-entonces que ocurre no le are daño a nadie

"_chicos vallan a vigilar"_

"_ni locos te dejamos" _protestaron todos.

"_que se vallan" _odio utilizar esa maldita voz de mando pero yo tenia que enfrentarme solo a esto. Todos se fueron con protestas.

-Jacob Black- me vio mas detenidamente -si me acuerdo de ti

"_que feliz me hace saber que me recuerdas, ¿que buscas?"_ no estaba para buenos modales

-no te importa lo que busco, es asunto mío

"_si sigues ese camino si me importa"_ frunció el ceño

-no veo por que solo hay una casa…

"_si mi casa" _le conteste _"si no te importa desearía que no te acercaras" _

-reprimes tus pensamientos ¿Cómo sabes lo que puedo hacer?

"_no te interesa, como te dije no te quiero cerca de mi casa"_

-esa casa era de Charlie Swan- cuando lo menciono vino a mi cabeza el carro destrozado en la carretera, los llantos y sollozos el día de su entierro. -murió- reafirmo mi pensamiento -¿Cuándo?- se tapo la cara con una mano, que le pasaba ni que Charlie hubiera significado algo para el -claro que significo algo y …- se callo que malo que yo no podía leer sus pensamientos

"_ella quedo destrozada, que se podía esperar era su padre" _asintió y después volteo a ver el camino a mi casa

-¿por que es tuya?- susurro

"_no es mía es de mi esposa fue…" _reprimí todos mis pensamientos

-de tu esposa… pero- oí el click de su cabeza. Para tener tanto tiempo viviendo era demasiado lento -Bella… ella es tu

"_si es mi esposa, ahora te lo pido de manera civilizada lárgate"_

-necesito hablar con ella- trato de pasar

"_no, jamás dejare que te acerques"_

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso- rugió de pronto detrás de el surgieron dos figuras

-Edward, hijo ¿que pasa?

-quiero hablar con Bella y este perro no me deja- le dijo al chupasangre rubio -es su marido

-hijo creo que es mejor irnos- lo tomo del brazo, el solo asintió y antes de irse volteo al camino que llevaba a mi casa

Todos comenzaron a regañarme por quedarme solo con los chupasangres, yo solo pensaba en que Edward quería hablar con mi mujer, y si ella también quería y si ella lo….

"_ya te dije que ella te quiere a ti" _Seth iba detrás de mi

"_tal vez… Jake tal vez deberías dejarla hablar con el" _la sugerencia de Quil ocasiono el aullido de todos_._

"_estas loco, ¿por que dejas a Claire vaya de paseo con ellos? Estas demente" _Leah lo regaño y después pensó en algo que pase por alto _"además esta embarazada, que tal si le hacen daño"_

Recordé un día que estábamos en mi garaje, Bella me contó secretos de los Cullen, el lector de mentes, la síquica y el ataque de uno de ellos. También me dijo que su… Edward deseaba su sangre mas que otra cosa y si le ocurría atacarla no, no podía perderla a ella y mi hijo.

"_cuidaremos que no se le acerquen" _fue la resolución de todos _"vigilaremos las veinticuatro horas" _sentencio Sam _"ve a casa a cuidar de TU esposa, las mujeres embarazadas necesitan que las consientan" _

"_gracias chicos"_ me acerque a los últimos matorrales del jardín trasero y cambie de forma, oí la voz de Angela.

-que feliz estoy por ustedes Bella mi niño tendrá un compañero de juego o una novia- sonreí Angela era una de nuestras mejores amigas -como se lo tomo, recuerdo que Ben lloro- las dos rieron

-salio de la cama, tomo el teléfono y dejo sordo a Billy- comenzaron a reír - esta muy feliz, lo amo y pronto seremos tres

-me alegro tu mereces lo mejor- podía imaginármelas abrazadas -ahora donde esta ese marido tuyo tendría que estar besando el piso que pisas llevas a su bebe

-trabaja Ang recuerda que también así se gana la vida

-si y hablando de eso como va el libro- mi niña era editora y ahora trabajaba en un libro según ella muy interesante

-bien, voy a hablar con Madison quiero trabajar desde aquí, pero hasta que nazca mi bebe

-buenas idea-

Decidí dejar de escuchar su conversación y camine a la entrada trasera, mi niña ponía una cesta con ropa bajo la escaleras, para mi aunque algunas veces le servían a los chicos, me puse unos jeans negros, una playera blanca y unos tenis. Cuando entre las dos estaban en la mesa del comedor, revistas, telas, muestras de papel tapiz la adornaban.

-por fin llegas- fue el saludo de Angela -tu mujer no debe estar tanto tiempo sola, trae a tu hijo, no es…

-Angela- la detuve -hola ti también- le sonreí

-nada, no vas a ablandarme con esa sonrisa

-hola amor- mi niña se lanzo a mis brazos

-hola ¿Cómo están?- acaricie su vientre -veo que te cuidan bien ¿pero? ¿Quién cuida ami ahijado?- pique a Angela

-pues mi marido que si es considerado- me lanzo un beso -no como otros

-ya ustedes nunca dejan de pelear- protesto mi niña

-bueno, tiene razón voy a casa a cumplir con mis deberes- los tres reímos -nos vemos futuros padres

Mi niña me contó todo su día, a nuestra amiga se le ocurrió comenzar a decorar el cuarto del bebe. Ahora la casa era mas amplia y eso era bueno para nuestros futuros hijos. Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

-hola- conteste

-Jake siguen en los alrededores, los estaremos cuidando

-no quiero que se pongan en peligro, me hablan cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo?

-si jefe

Mi niña me esperaba en las escaleras -¿Qué paso? -negué le sonreí y tome su mano

-vamos a dormir- ella rió, apenas entramos me ataco, sus labios luchaban con los míos cuando jadeo por falta de aire metí mi lengua y la lucha continuo. Caímos en la cama ya sin ropa, quería ser salvaje pero me acorde del pequeño que habitaba un su vientre, sería después.

Al día siguiente me acompaño a Olympia, todos los trabajadores nos felicitaron y desearon lo mejor. Ella salio a pasear mientras yo me encargaba de mis asuntos

EPOV

La perdí ¿pero que esperaba? Ella se merecía lo mejor y por mucho que me duela aceptarlo el perro la amaba y podía darle cosas que yo no. Estaba escondido a unos metros de la casa de Bella, había cambiado demasiado, ya no era una casita. Oí los pensamientos de los demás perros

"_alguien avise" "pero nos vamos a quedar así, sin hacer nada" "mientras no ataque si" _todos pensaban en una sintonía por lo menos no me molestarían, busque los pensamientos del perro

"_es una diosa"_ ¿por que justo en este momento tenia que ver sus pensamientos? pero el rostro de Bella retuvo un poco no había cambiado nada, se podía decir que era mas hermosa

-hermano no se que estés viendo pero te esta lastimando- Emmett estaba ami lado, como todos estos años el fue el único que no me reprocho nada, el que acepto mi decisión sin dudar recuerdo sus palabras _"tu eres el que sufre no tengo derecho a reprochar nada, tienes mi apoyo" _y mantuvo su palabra, todos en su momento decían que estaba haciendo mal las cosas hasta Alice me dejo de hablar por un año.

-tengo que hablar con ella- le dije a mi hermano

-lo aras, encontraremos el momento, pero…- _"y si Bella no lo acepta" _suspire por su pensamiento -yo lo siento no quería, perdón

-no, tienes razón ella podría negarse a hablar conmigo, esta casada y me imagino que ama a el pe… a su esposo, pero necesito que me escuche

-vamos hoy no lo conseguirás, esperemos que la duende tenga una visión- asentí y salimos de ese lugar.

No se que quería en realidad, ella siguió con su vida, estaba casada, además ¿no era eso lo que yo quería? En realidad solo regrese por un impulso, por una necesidad que no entendía. Y comprendía lo masoquista que era al querer hablar con ella pero igual lo haría.

En casa todos nos estaban esperando, por alguna razón Alice no había visto a los lobos y tampoco a Bella. Esa noche me fui al que era nuestro prado, el lugar ya no tenía la paz que sentí la primera vez que estuve aquí, pero me recordaba que en algún momento fui feliz. Sentí mi celular vibrar.

-si

-mañana en Olympia estará sola- podía imaginar la sonrisa de Alice

-gracias- colgué, esperaba por lo menos acercarme.

…..

¿era tan hermosa? Toda ella era perfecta, su manera de moverse, de sonreír, como acomodaba su cabello por que el aire lo despeinaba, el brillo de sus ojos.

Se metió a una tienda de bebes, con mi buena vista podía verla desde la cera de enfrente, tomo un par de zapatitos rosas y luego uno azul, su sonrisa se agrando.

-puedo ayudarla en algo Señora- la dependienta se acerco a ella

-si, quiero estos dos- su voz, como había extrañado su voz.

-los quiere para regalo- lo pensó un momento y después negó -sabe que es

-¿disculpe?

-si, el bebe a quien se los va regalar- le dio la bolsa con su compra -perdón no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustan tanto los bebes

-no se preocupe- le sonrío -no aun no se que va hacer

-gracias por su compra- se despidió

Salio de la tienda con una sonrisa soñadora en los ojos, aquí era cuando yo me acercaba. Mis pasos fueron sigilosos no quería asustarla.

-Bella- la llame a su espalda. Volteo muy despacio y cuando por fin fijo sus ojos en mi ¿sonrío?

-sabía que algo se traía-susurro

-yo… yo- entonces se lanzo a mis brazos y ahí la sostuve. Su olor me volvió loco era mas dulce, el animal dentro de mi quería salir pero, no le haría daño

-olvide que eras muy duro- la oí reír -llegaste ayer ¿verdad?

-si, pero no pude verte- no quería soltarla

-lo sabía, se le olvida que lo conozco muy bien- escondió su rostro en mi pecho, me sentía completo

-Bella tengo que decirte…- volteo a verme con una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban tristes

-se por que te fuiste- ¿Cómo podía saberlo? -cuando comenzaron a reconstruir la casa encontré mis regalos, tarde mucho en dejarte. Cuando los vi supe que tu me amabas tanto como yo te ame a ti -algo se rompió dentro de mi cuando dijo TE AME -que por eso me dejabas vivir, solo había una manera de agradecértelo y era ser feliz, gracias

-no imagine que el simple hecho de encontrar tus regalos, te dijera todo

-¿por que ibas a tomarte la molestia de hacer algo así si yo no te importaba? No se cuanto te duela tenerme así de cerca pero a mi me hace feliz verte de nuevo

-conocí a tu marido

-también lo sabía, Jake es un libro abierto para mi- beso mi pecho -eres alguien importante en mi vida y degustaría que siguieras en ella pero no creo que sea posible… no por ahora

-no se que siento en este momento, pero tampoco me gustaría perderte de nuevo- ella me amaba de manera diferente, pero me amaba. Solo necesitaba esto por eso vine para poder vivir de nuevo.

-tu y tu familia siempre tendrán mi amor, pero por ahora no puedo estar cerca…

-tu marido es un lobo, te comprendo

-no, eso nada tiene que ver. Si se lo pido Jake me dejara acercarme pero no hasta que…- bajo su vista no entendía por que

-no te preocupes, tu eres parte de nosotros también. Cuando sea el momento nos acercaremos- ella regreso sus vista a la mía, sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad

-gracias Edward- escuchar mi nombre en sus labios fue el paraíso -soy feliz gracias a ti, por ti tengo todo lo que nunca soñé. Te repito no se que sientes y no quiero hacerte sufrir

-tu amistad me hace feliz- se levanto en las puntas sus pies y me dio un beso, la separe de mi su perro estaba celoso.

JPOV

Ya se había tardado, salí a buscarla seguro estaba viendo ropa de bebe. En el camino lo olí, el maldito esta buscándola. Corrí si importarme a quien empujaba, mi niña estaba sola y el maldito la buscaba, los celos me carcomían, no el miedo era el miedo de perderla. Los olí el ya estaba junto a ella, corrí mas rápido para detenerme de golpe.

Mi… Bella le daba un beso al vampiro.

-esto no es lo que piensas y se que piensas- el vampiro puso a Bella detrás de el -contrólate puedes hacerle daño

-jamás la lastimaría- rugí

-el lo sabe- Bella salio detrás de el, le dedico una mirada y camino junto a mi -lo siento fui demasiado eufórica me alegro verlo pero no te enojes

-no tienes por que disculparte yo se lo que sientes por el- quiete la mano que puso en mi brazo -te dejo, solo me preocupe

-Jacob Black no puedo creer que tu…- se callo volteo a ver al vampiro -yo te aviso dales mis saludos a todos

-cuídala- dijo el antes de darse la vuelta e irse

-vamos a casa- su tono era seco. El camino a casa fue silencioso, ella no quería romper mi corazón pero al final lo haría

Entramos a casa y sin decir nada subió a la habitación, ¿qué debía hacer? No quería perderla no deseaba perderla pero prometí hacerla feliz y si el era su felicidad no la retendría, con esa decisión subí a nuestra habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama dándome la espalda, pero oí sus sollozos.

-por favor no llores, por mi no te pero…- se levanto de golpe volteándose a mi, se acerco poco a poco y me dio una bofetada no lo hizo con fuerza pues no se lastimo pero el gesto fue el que contó.

-como puedes siquiera pensarlo- me grito -¿Qué hice? ¿falle en algo?

-no, Bella no…

-te entiendo, se que ibas a decir, "por mi no te dentegas" tan poco me quieres que vas a dejarme así sin luchar

-te amo, jamás lo dudes, solo quiero verte feliz

-¿tu dudas de mi amor?- susurro, se alejo dos pasos de mi y fijo la vista en sus zapato -¿Qué hice mal?

-nada, nada me diste una oportunidad, pero recuerdo lo que me dijiste

-dios- grito y después comenzó a llorar. La abrace y la lleve a la cama nos quedamos abrazados una hora hasta que se calmo.

-ya estas mejor- acaricie su cabeza

-solo si me perdonas- susurro

-por que tendría que…

-por ser una idiota y dejar que creyeras que lo amaba a el, recuerdo que me dijiste que no te importaba ser el premio de consolación. Fui tan idiota, jamás se me ocurrió que siguieras creyendo eso, creí que con demostrarte todos los días cuanto te amaba bastaba. Pero tenia que decirlo, tengo que TE AMO tu eres el regalo mas grande que la vida pudo darme.

Deje de respirar diez años temiendo por su regreso, temiendo por que se fuera con el y solo fue por idiota por que yo era el idiota que no se dio cuenta del amor que ella me tenia.

-gracias por decirlo- bese su frente -¿debí decirte mis miedos verdad?

-ya no importa, ahora solo somos nosotros dos…- río -tres ahora somos tres

-gracias por amarme

-gracias a ti por aceptarme rota y reconstruirme- beso mi pecho y poco a poco fue subiendo a mis labios -se que es pronto para pedirlo pero me gustaría verlos

-tus deseos son ordenes- volví a besarla -solo esperemos a que nazca Charles- acaricie su vientre

-¿Charles?

-si es niño así se llamara- bese su nariz -si es niña tu puedes decidirlo

-pensare en un lindo nombre- se acomodo en mi pecho. En una hora todo se veía diferente es como si en estos años jamás hubiera estado completo pero ya lo estaba.

-gracias por dejarlo ir- susurre antes de dormir en los brazos de mi niña.

Les gusto, cambiarían algo? Perdón por las faltas y los errores pero quería subir pronto.

Gracias por leer besos Anahi.


End file.
